THE D-MEN: WARRIORS OF THE FUTURE
by max acorn
Summary: thanks to the recent problems, i had time to work on this. the tamers trio fight for their lives in a back alley brawl. r
1. Default Chapter

MA: HEY PEOPLES! Before I officially start this fic, I need to revisit their powers and profiles. This will include both the destined and tamers powers. I hope you like it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D-MEN: WARRIORS OF THE FUTURE   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The original leader of the digidestined, Tai manifested last but his proved to be the most powerful. Possessing psychic and physical power surpassing both prof. X and magneto, he's considered to the most powerful mutant alive.  
  
Name: taichi kamiya  
Age: 20  
Code name: d-man  
Rank: team leader  
Powers: tai has a wide variety of powers; he can shoot psyonic beams of energy from his eyes at will, psychically propel himself through the air, phase shift his body through time and space, at times going back in time up to five seconds, super strength to no known limit, and can create a psyonic force shield around the outline of his body, rendering himself immune to some degree of physical injury, and rendering his need to breath useless, allowing his to travel in area with very little or no air. Tai also possess a psychic link with sora, allow them to communicate mentally. This also gives both of them minor psychic abilities such as telling if some one is lying or hiding something and altering the emotions of others.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai's beloved fiancée and partner, sora has established herself as an excellent field agent and great teacher. With the power to render herself invisible to the naked eye, she is the d-men's secret weapon in the war for freedom.  
  
Name: sora takanuchi  
Age: 20  
Code name: fade out  
Rank: instructor  
Powers: sora has the power to alter her molecules on the sub-atomic level to the point where she can make herself and anything/anyone invisible to the eyes and to several forms of infrared detection. She can also mentally project invisible force fields into basic shapes; cones, domes, bubbles, columns, etc.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Originally against the group, matt rejoined the d-men to save Mimi from a black ops group. With his cool head and cold powers, he is one of the best in his team.  
  
Name: matt ishida  
Age: 20  
Code name: ice man  
Rank: music teacher/second in command  
Powers: matt has the power to decrease his internal and external temperature, allowing him to form ice. His powers are so strong, he can freeze air molecules, allowing him to create weapons, and slides. Matt is also not affected by temperature changes, especially extreme cold.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Originally thought to be the weakest of the group, Mimi evolved into the warrior that the students have come respect and matt, to love. With her power to move through walls, she is a valuable teammate  
  
Name: Mimi takaiwana  
Age: 19  
Code name: ghost  
Rank: music teacher  
Power: Mimi has to move through physical matter by negotiating the space between the molecules. This gives her ability to move up and down between floors as if going up and down stairs. If Mimi moves through any electrical equipment, she will short it out. If the situation calls for it, she can remain in a piece of matter, such as a wall, for as long as she can hold her breath.  
  
  
  
  
The scientist of a group, izzy is ready to leap into action with rest of his team. With firepowers, he is the ultimate computer hacker and the ultimate firebug.  
  
Name: izzy izumi  
Age: 20  
Code name: blaze  
Rank: computer teacher  
Powers: drawing oxygen from the air, izzy can ignite his body into a living torch; he can cover his body with fiery plasma giving him the power to fly, burn only objects he wants to, and super strength. Because he can absorb oxygen from water, he can even stay ablaze and burn under water.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The healer of the group, Joe is the last person you think to jump into a fight. With his absorbing powers, he can gather information better than the best detective.  
  
Name: Joe kido  
Age: 24  
Code name: doc  
Rank: biology teacher/information officer   
Powers: Joe has the power to absorb electro static energy from a person into himself via physical touch at will. Through this, he can also absorb the thoughts of the person at will. Also, he can give this energy to sick or injured people, healing them instantly but also drains his own. He can also form bio energy daggers that he can throw causing objects to explode and having the same energy draining effect as if he touched them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One half of the prankster duo, TK uses his powers of electricity to play tricks. But when the time for battle comes, you bet that static will give his foes a shock to their systems.  
  
Name: TK takahashi   
Age: 18  
Code name: static  
Rank: coach/ recruiter   
Powers: TK has the power to harness the dormant static electricity around and store it into his body. When he needs to, he can fire electrical bolts from his hands, delivering jolts as high as 100,000 volts. This also allows him to statically charge any flat metal surface, polarizing it, allowing him to ride on it and fly. He can also create an electro magnetic pulse that can short out any electrical system within a half-mile radius.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The other half of the prankster duo, Kari is the younger sister of Tai but she doesn't have his discipline. With her powers and her piloting skills, she is a double-edged sword; nice at one minute but dangerous the next.  
  
Name: Kari kamiya  
Age: 18  
Code name: shock  
Rank: pilot  
Powers: Kari's powers are similar to TK's but there are differences: she can charge any machine with her powers, turning it on. (Cars, computers, TVs, etc.) She can also create static domes around herself for protection.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His past: a mystery. His future: unsure. His weapons: I am my weapon. His friend: few. His enemies: too many to count. His name: the wolverine.  
  
Name: Logan  
Age: none of your damn business!  
Code name: didn't I just say it?!  
Rank: chief of security/head trainer  
Powers: Logan has uncharted healing ability, allowing him to heal from injuries that would have killed other mutants or humans in minutes or seconds. He also has a highly developed sense of smell, allowing him to track and identify subjects merely by smell. His skeleton is fused with adamantium, an indescribable alloy, making his bones unbreakable. He also had a set of adamantium claws that he can deploy and retract between the knuckles of his hands at will.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once a beard boy in his parents' shops, takato is now a warrior of the future. Taken under the wing of the d-man, he must now use his density altering power to protect his loved ones.  
  
Name: takato matsuki  
Age: 16  
Code name: shifter  
Rank: rookie  
Powers: takato can change his weight and density from being as light as a feather to as heavy as 50 ton. When lighter, takato can be intangible but matter can only pass through him, not the other way around. When heavier, his skin takes the hardness of diamonds. When he adjusts it right, takato can take flight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To some, she is the ice queen. To others, she is a loner. But to takato, he is his closest confidant. Being the only feral type mutant in the school, rika has only two people to count on; takato and herself.  
  
Name: rika nonaka  
Age: 16  
Code name: tigress  
Rank: rookie  
Powers: rika is classified as a feral type mutant, meaning her powers are similar to a feline; besides having super strength, agility, and speed, rika's sense are very acute. Her hearing allows her to hear a conversation over a mile away. Her vision allows her to see in the dark and the entire infrared spectrum. And her sense of smell is very good but not as good. Because she is a feral type, rika is prow to heat fits where she goes into heat just like a cat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With an IQ to rival izzy's, Henry stood heads above his class but now, like his friends, rika and takato, he's just another rookie. With his thought powers, he still is above them all.  
  
Name: Henry (don't know his name. Send me the name.)  
Age: 16  
Code name: thinker  
Rank: rookie  
Powers: Henry can call up the dormant telekinetic powers of his mind to do amazing feat such as creating a yellow energy field around, giving a high degree of endurance, flight, and the ability to survive in space or under water. He can also manipulate the energy in any shape, form or tool he needs and he can keep it for as long as he's awake. He can also form a thin beam that can cut through anything or render an object immobile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He is their leader, mentor, teacher, and in some ways, father. With his psychic powers, he is at the front in the war of equality. He is professor X.  
  
Name: Charles Xavier   
Age: 35  
Code name: professor X  
Rank: leader  
Power: being the most powerful psychic mind on earth, prof. X have a variety of power: telekinesis, ESP, the power to control the minds of others, to render temporary or permeate paralysis and memory loss, unleashing mind numbing mental bolts, and the power to sense the presence of other mutants in a five mile radius.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: THE FIRST MISSION   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later ficcers! 


	2. the calling

MA: hey peoples. Since I have so much time on my hands I decided to work on another work of mine. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D-MEN: WARRIORS OF THE FUTURE  
The calling  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Sir!"  
  
" What is it riley?"   
  
" Hypnos has detected three new wild ones."  
  
" Where?"   
  
" In the northern part of the city. In the hellfire club."  
  
" These freaks are appearing faster and more frequent. Dispatch our retrieval units."  
  
" Orders, sir?"  
  
" Bring them in alive but if they resist, terminate."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The fast pace music and dance was the normal for one of the hottest nightclubs in town; the hellfire club. But now the focus of our story is three teens sitting at the bar; one a beautiful red head with her hair in a pony tail, a half Japanese- half Chinese boy and a brown hair boy with a pair of goggles on his head.  
  
" This is boring."  
  
" Hey, it was your idea to go out tonight rika."  
  
" Well you didn't have to come gogglehead."  
  
" I don't think this was such a good idea to go out, especially after what happened."  
  
" You mean with kazu and kenta? Yeah Henry, I'm worried too."  
  
Their attention was soon turned to the TV, which they barely heard.  
  
" In world news tonight, a congressional meeting of the united states heads of states will meet in two days to discuss multiple world issues including the recent new mutant activities. Senator Robert Kelly has the one the most out spoken voices in the management of this new breed of human. While Kelly calls for a humane treatment of mutants, graydon creed, founder and head of the pro human group, friends of humanity, feels that mutant should be wipe off the face of the earth."  
  
" Turn it off." Asked rika as the bartender shut of the monitor.  
  
" Damn freaks!"  
  
" I take you don't like mutant very much?" asked Henry.  
  
" Don't like'em? The Americans may not know how to handle them but I do."  
  
" And what would you do about them?"  
  
" I'd put them all in a pit and blow the hell out of them! Stinking mutants!"  
  
" You wanna know something?" rika asked.  
  
" What, cutie?" he said as he put his hand on hers. Rika scowled but then put her other hand on his.  
  
" One, don't call me cutie and two, the scary thing about isn't their powers but the fact that they look like you, the sound like you and act like you. And you could be talking to one and never know it."  
With that, she squeezed the bartender's hand tightly. At first, the big man looked like amused but soon his smile was replaced with one with pain as the seemly small girl had almost crushed his hand.  
  
" Uh rika, I think it's time to head out, don't you think?" takato said as he pride her grip off of him. She shot the big man a deadly look as he grasped his hurt hand.  
  
" You're right takato. Let's go! And the drinks here suck!" she said as she and her two male friend got up and left.  
  
" What part of low profile don't you get, rika?" asked Henry  
  
" You have to admitted, he had it coming." Said takato.  
  
" He called me cutie! No one calls me cutie! Do you takato?" yelled rika.  
  
" Nope."  
  
" Have you ever?"  
  
" Never have and never will."   
  
" Good!"  
  
" Just dropped it rika." Henry laughed as they left through the side door into the alley. Suddenly the trio found themselves surrounded by a troop of black cars. Out of the cars emerged men dress in black suits and black shades.  
  
" Great. Attack of the men in black II rejects."  
  
" Halt mutants!" the leader said.  
  
" Mutants! Where?" asked takato.  
  
" You don't fool us!" he said as he took out a strange device that beeped when he pointed it at them.  
  
" No question. You three are mutants!"  
  
" So! What if we are?" asked rika.  
  
" You will come with us now!"  
  
" And if we refuse?" wondered Henry.  
  
" Failure to do so will result in us using............extreme measures." He said as the men put their hands in their jackets.  
  
" Well I guess we have no choice." Rika said as two men approached her. Suddenly in a blink of an eye, rika leapt into the air, and kicked both of the men before landing on the roof of one of the cars. The others pulled their guns and fired only to have the girl rip the roof off the car and deflected the shots. She jumped over to one more and grabbed him by the throat. He shuddered as the eyes of rika briefly turned into those of a cat before she chunked him to a wall. One agent took aim and fired at takato but before it hit, his body seemed to phase into a transparent form as the bullets passed through him. The tires of one of the cars screeched as it ran full speed at takato. His body phased again but this time, it was a form more solid like rock. The car rammed him only to have the car crumble into a wreck while takato didn't move an inch as he phased back to normal, unhurt. One agent took aim at the youngster but Henry sliced the gun in two with a yellow sword and it vanished. Another agent fired at Henry but he formed a yellow shield, stopping the bullet. He shot a beam out of his fist, blowing up the gun. Rika threw some the agents on to a near by fire escape as leapt to the brown eyed boy's side.  
  
" I guess we can't give now." She said as the sound of sirens began to fill the air.  
  
" Cops. I suggest we get out of here before they get here." Said Henry.  
  
" Right. Meet at the spot." Takato spoke as he ran deeper into the alley. Rika watched him go before she jumped on the fire escape and on to the roof in two bounds. Henry was then covered by a strange yellow aura surround the outline of his body and he took off into the night sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Report riley."  
  
" The retrieval units have failed."  
  
" Impossible! I sent three units! How did they lose?"  
  
" It seems these three were more able to use their powers."  
  
" Damn! Keep monitoring the area and report if you find anything!"  
  
" Yes sir!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, thousands of miles away in another country all together, inside of a large sliver chamber sat a man in a wheel chair in front of the computer console with a sliver helmet-like object on his head. He then took it of revealing his head of spiky hair and places it on the console.  
  
" Computer, record and file subjects in archives."  
  
" SUJECTS MUTANT FILE RECORDED AND STORED."  
  
He then concentrated with his mind reach out with his mind to a young man lying in a bed with a girl cuddling next to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai? Are you awake?  
  
I am now.  
  
Sorry.  
  
What's up, professor?  
  
I'll need the team assembled in the war room in 30 minutes.  
  
Right. I'll wake the others.  
  
  
  
  
" Sor? Sora wake up." He said quietly to the red head next to him.  
  
" No, tai. I'm too tired."  
  
" As much I want to go another ten rounds with you, we've good work."  
  
" Aww man."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai, sora, and the professor were seated in at a long table as the rest of the team entered.  
  
" Damn it's late!" said TK.  
  
" Yeah cold too." Said Kari.  
  
" Tell me about bro." Said matt.  
  
" Well, I couldn't sleep some one was snoring." Said Mimi.  
  
" This had better be good chuck. I was having a good dream." Said Logan.  
  
" I assume this is important?" asked izzy.  
  
" It is, my friend. Everyone, have a seat." Tai said as everyone sat. The professor's wheel chair rolled to a huge screen with a picture of the world on it.  
  
" One hour ago, cerebro detected three new mutant signatures in this area of Japan." He spoke as the map zoomed to the area in question.  
  
" Their powers appear to be well mastered and they are fully aware of their powers."  
  
" Bios?" asked matt. Tai pressed some buttons causing their pictures to show on the screen.  
  
" First is Henry Wong; his father works as a computer programmer for the government. Third of four children. Mutation is the ability to focus his thought energy into the physical form. Next is rika nonaka; she lives with her mother and grandmother, father left at an early age, mother is a renowned model. She is a feral-type mutant."  
  
" Another one? We already have Logan." Remarked TK. Logan merely growled as Tai continued.  
  
" The last is takato matsuki; parents own a chain of bakeries in the area. He has the power to alter his density. He can be as light as a feather or as heavy as 40 tons."  
  
" So what's the mission?" asked TK.  
  
" You are to recruit them. It is very rare to have mutant so young have such control over their powers. You'll all leave in the morning so gets some sleep. Tai will be taking sora, matt, Mimi, TK, Kari, and izzy. Logan I'll need you here."  
  
" Gotcha chuck."  
  
" Alright, people. You heard the professor. Go catch some Z's."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: the d-men meet the tamers and have some unexpected guest.  
  
  
THE MEETING  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS. 


End file.
